


In which Stiles gets himself dragged into another orgy

by Alice_on_Elm_Street



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Stiles can't say no to Lydia, Teen Wolf AU, finally got around to adding in the proper tags, this was really fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Alice_on_Elm_Street
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“AU where Jackson and Malia are those twins that are totally fucking, where at school Jackson blows Malia off because he’s popular and she’s a total freak, but at night he begs her to pin him to the bed and fuck him and cuddle with him after. With Malia as the big spoon of course.<br/>(And then Lydia or Stiles can get involved. The twins would probably prey on Stiles while Lydia would be the one to approach them, because she sees something promising and wants in.)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Stiles gets himself dragged into another orgy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mandibles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandibles/gifts).



> Based on this post: http://mmandibles.tumblr.com/post/93272156414/au-where-jackson-and-malia-are-those-twins-that#notes
> 
> I have not actually seen the season Malia is in but I hope I did okay on her characterization. I tried^_^0
> 
> Happy Belated Birthday, Mandibles!

Stiles wasn’t sure how he always managed to get himself into these situations. Granted, he wasn’t exactly known for his ability to say ‘no’ to Lydia. And that was how this particular situation had started. One little text asking him to come over. No big deal. But he hadn’t expected Jackson and Malia to be there and he certainly hadn’t expected them to be making out on Lydia’s bed. Still, he wonders why he didn’t see this coming. It makes a lot of sense really. At least now he knows he didn’t imagine the eye-fucking.

He really can’t say no to Lydia but she doesn’t exactly ask. Just crosses the room, grabs his hand, gives him that smile, and pulls him in. Malia has Jackson pinned down on the bed with one had down his pants and he has a hand down the back of her shorts. Lydia pushes Stiles on the bed and Jackson is on him in a second, yanking his pants open and freeing his already half-hard dick like he’s going to die if he doesn’t get at it that second. Malia only pouts for a second at the loss of attention before she grabs Lydia.

Stiles thinks for a moment that he shouldn’t be doing this. This is Jackson. The guy who’s terrorized him every day of his life. And Malia’s here. That’s like, incest, right? But it was kind of hard to think with Jackson going down on him (that was not something he ever though he’d have a problem with) and between Jackson’s hot, wet mouth and Malia and Lydia making out on Lydia’s vanity, he wasn’t sure he cared anymore. Jack runs his tongue along the underside of his cock and Stiles decides that, no, he doesn’t really care. He just really wants to just fuck Jackson’s mouth right now.

(Jackson has a really pretty mouth. All pink and wet and glistening and fuck)

At this point Malia has pushed a hand beneath Lydia’s skirt and Lydia is grinding into her. She is leaning back against the mirror and the vanity rocks with her grinding, making it bang against the wall (he’s really glad her parents aren’t home). Her one hand has found its way into Malia’s hair and the other is up under her shirt. Malia’s hand yanks Lydia’s hair back and she moves to bite and suck at her neck and Lydia laughs. She bucks her hips against Malia’s hand, grinning like a mad woman. Stiles has a feeling that this whole escapade was her idea. Lydia tugs at Malia’s shirt and the other girl steps back to get rid of it and her shorts. Lydia does the same, tossing her shirt aside and smirking when Malia pulls her hips up to rid her of her skirt.

(Lydia is all black lace with little white bows on the hips and front while Malia is red, just red)

Stiles wasn’t sure if he should be scared or not when Malia notices him staring and sends a grin his way. She parts with Lydia to saunter over to him and Jackson. “Don’t be shy. He likes it rough.” And she grabs the back of Jackson’s head and forces him down. Jackson gags around his cock and it feels really fucking good. Stiles watches as Jackson’s pretty mouth stretches around him and he wishes for a full 5 seconds that he could get a picture before remembering that it’s Jackson and he would probably kill him. But oh God he’s all the way down Jackson’s throat now and Malia is grabbing his hand and moving it to replace hers. He grabs Jackson’s hair and pulls and the vibrations from Jackson’s moan nearly send him over the edge. Stiles throws his head back. Malia and Lydia have joined them on the bed now, kissing and touching and watching Stiles fuck Jackson’s pretty mouth. He bucks his hips. He’s so close. And then Jackson pulls away from him and he almost whines at the loss. Almost. He manages to stop himself. 

Stiles starts to sit up and is pushed back to the bed by Malia who wags a finger at him as she sits on his hips. Her panties are wet against his dick and she rolls against him. Lydia is sprawled on her back next to him and she and Jackson look more like they’re fighting than trying to fuck but Stiles isn’t paying too much attention to them, at least not until Jackson’s jeans are thrown at him and he turns his head to yell and Jackson’s ass is practically in his face and suddenly words aren’t possible anymore. 

(Jackson is wearing panties. Blue lace and white. Suddenly Stiles’ blue cotton boxers seem very inadequate)

Malia snickers at his expression and leans down to his ear. “He kept stealing mine so we finally bought him his own. They look good, huh? Blue is really his color.” Jackson smacks her with a pillow before Lydia pulls her mouth off his dick and tells him if he doesn’t get back to work teeth are going to get involved and he disappears between her legs again.

Malia sits up again and slides her hands up Stiles’ chest and down his arms. She grabs the hem of his shirt and yanks it up and there’s a bit of a struggle to get it off but Malia’s determination sends it into Lydia’s hamper (he’d have to remember to get it later). She brings Stiles hands up and hooks his thumbs in the waistband of her panties. Stiles just lays there, mildly dumbfounded, as the blond girl reaches behind to unhook her bra. She lets it slide down her arms and then it disappears somewhere into the room (he doesn’t really care where). Malia sits up on her knees and Stiles almost misses his cue. He slipped the fabric of her panties down over her hips and she lays back on his legs and lifts her legs so he can pull them off entirely. She just lays there for a moment, legs bent up and open and Stiles can see how wet she is. She reaches between her legs and drags a finger up her slit and sighs. 

Next to them Lydia squirms out from under Jackson and she shoves his head into the mattress and puts her knees on either side of his head. Jackson strokes her calves and thighs (her panties are long gone, lost somewhere in the sheets). Lydia runs her hands over Jackson’s ass and she pulls his panties down until they rest around his thighs and holy shit Jackson has a fucking jeweled plug in his ass. Stiles doesn’t know what he believes anymore. Lydia spreads Jackson’s ass apart and Stiles can’t help but stare at the way Jackson’s hole puckers around the metal plug. Lydia grips the base of the toy and slowly pulls it and Jackson’s hole stretches as she draws it out so only the tip is left inside. Then she spits on his hole and pushes the toy back in. Stiles can’t take his eyes away. Malia is watching like she might jump them any moment and Jackson is making little gasping sounds from between Lydia’s knees while she fucks him with the plug.

(Stiles can’t see his face but he has a pretty good idea of what it looks like from the sounds he’s making)

Malia finally sits up again and Stiles is jerked back to his present situation when she begins humping his dick again. She grinds down hard and leans in to whisper in his ear. “You wanna fuck him? He’s been dying for it all day.” The idea goes straight to his dick and he can swear to God she felt it too because she giggles and moves her hips in little circles. She pulls back to grab the waistband of Stiles’ jeans and boxers and rids him of them completely, throwing them away. Lydia finally pulls the toy out completely and tosses it somewhere. She gives Jackson’s ass a sharp slap and sits back to let him get up. She gives him a little shove and Malia moves so he can take her place. 

Jackson lines him up and presses Stiles’ head to his glistening hole. He gives him his trademark shit-eating grin and Stiles doesn’t have time to process this before Jackson sinks down onto him and Stiles forgets any thoughts he might have had. His fingers twist in the sheets. He almost comes right then and there. Jackson is so hot and wet and slick and so open for him. Jackson lets his head fall back when their hips finally connect and he looks so fucking gorgeous that Stiles can’t take it anymore and thrusts up hard. Jackson gasps and his head snaps back up. He looks pleasantly surprised. When Stiles doesn’t move again, Jackson grinds his ass down in Stiles’ hips.

“Is that all you got? Fuck…just fuck me, Stilinski.”

Stiles isn’t sure if that counts as begging but it is certainly the closest that he has ever heard from Jackson fucking Whittemore and it is hot so Stiles grabs hold of Jackson’s hips and starts to thrust again. It takes him a while to get a good rhythm (he is not used to this) but soon Jackson is gripping the headboard and moaning and he looks so pretty with his head back and swollen lips parted and God. 

Malia shifts suddenly and she climbs up to the head board and braces her feet on either side of Stiles’ head. She grabs Jackson’s hair and drags him forward between her legs. Jackson eagerly obliges, pressing his face between her thighs as he bounces his hips in time with Stiles’ thrusts. Lydia has left the bed entirely and is reclined in her desk chair, legs hooked over the arms while she furiously fingers herself. She is watching them like her own personal show and Stiles finds he doesn’t really care. Jackson is riding him like a fucking pro and jerking himself off. It’s probably the hottest thing Stiles has ever seen. Malia is shaking and holding onto the headboard and humping her twin brother’s face. Lydia has come god knows how many times from just watching. Stiles’ head is spinning. He feels likes he’s in a dream.

“Are you close?”

Stiles has to force himself back to reality when he hears someone speak and he finds Jackson looking down at him expectantly. He nods and this time he does whine when Jackson pulls off him. Malia scrambles down from the headboard and suddenly he has both twins fighting over his dick. They are both licking him like he’s the fucking best lollipop and he comes. His hips arch up and he is all over the twins’ faces. He twitches and drops back to the bed and just tries to fucking breathe because he doesn’t think he knows how to anymore.

(He is only vaguely aware of the fact that the twins are cleaning each other’s faces)

Then Malia and Jackson are spooning next to him. Malia has her arms around Jackson’s waist and is snuggling the back of his neck. They both have contented smiles on their faces. And Lydia has rejoined them and she is cuddled up between him and Jackson. Everyone is comfortable to just cuddle and Stiles still isn’t quite sure what just happened but decides to just let it go and enjoy it while it lasts. Knowing his luck, this won’t be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Jackson with a princess plug is my new favorite thing. It’s your fault, Manny.


End file.
